


Hashmarks

by Kalloway



Category: Yellow - 立野真琴 | Tateno Makoto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mimi doesn't keep notes, just hashmarks on a pad...





	Hashmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> "For misura, from Fic or Treat 2008", originally posted Feb. 26th, 2013. ~~just a hair late, oops~~

At one point, Mimi had started making little hashmarks on a spare order pad that she kept tucked far on the back of one of the low shelves behind the counter. One side for girls - Taki's, and one side for boys - Goh's. Every time she saw someone slip out, she made the appropriate mark... And waited for the related fuss from upstairs.

But one day there had been a fuss - unrelated - and a pitcher of water had fallen and the order pad had been a total loss.

Mentally, she declared it to have been a tie.

And then Mimi started a few pad...

...for all the times she caught Taki and Goh in compromising positions.

Even after they left, she couldn't bear to throw it away.

Not until the day they returned.

She was halfway through realizing she might still need it when Kanji asked what she was doing.

The pad stayed in the trash. It would be safer to stop keeping count.


End file.
